Red Vendetta
by LeagueChampionRed
Summary: A mysterious Pokemon assaults Red and his Pokemon. Red vows to have his revenge one day.


**A/N**

**This is just a small story on why Red is so quiet. Red Lightning is based on Red Lightning in Episode 440 of the Battle Frontier season: Curbing the crimson tide. **

**This story does not follow the story line of R/B/Y.  
There is some pretty rough violence in this story.**

**There are some changes in this story different from the episode. In this story, Red Lightning isn't property of the little girl and is a wild Pokémon. He also doesn't draw on defeated Pokémon.**

* * *

''Mommy? M-mommy, where are y-you?'' a 10 year old, raven haired boy desperately stammered. His name was Red and he wasn't exactly lucky at that moment. It was a kid's nightmare; Red was walking with his mother in a city and he got lost.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp digging in his shoulder. As Red was dragged in an alley, the pain paralyzed him. He wanted to cry for help but no sound came out of his throat.

Tears of pain slipped out of his eyes. He stood face-to-face with a cloaked, weird-looking, yellow-eyed creature. It probably was a Pokémon but Red could not identify it.

Red understood what this creature wanted; a Pokémon battle. The new trainer moved his trembling hand towards his waist. He grabbed the Poke-ball, and then he threw it in the air. Out of the red beam, his starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur came.

Out of nowhere, the sound of music came. The strange creature had gotten hold of a radio and turned it on. Ignoring the music, Red ordered an attack.

''V-Vine Whip,'' he nervously said as a piano joined the music coming out of the radio.

_Please allow me to introduce myself; I'm a man of wealth and taste._

A vine shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb. The creature grabbed the vine with his claw; he now had complete control over Bulbasaur's body.

_I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith._

Desperate, Red ordered another attack, shaking all over. ''Razor L-Leaf!''

The creature swung Bulbasaur around, changing the direction of the Razor Leaf attack. The Razor Leaf attack was now aiming directly at Red.

_Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name!_

Red quickly ducked but couldn't help being hit. A leaf grazed his cheek. A bleeding cut appeared on the spot. Now, Red's tear ducts had ran out of tears.

_I rode a tank, held a general's rank, when the Blitzkrieg raged, and the bodies stank._

Bulbasaur got smashed to the ground repeatedly by the strange creature. On top of all that, the creature shot Flash Cannon attacks at Bulbasaur every time it hit the ground.

_I watched in glee while your kings and queens fought for ten decades, for the gods they made._

With a final swing, the strange Pokémon let go of Bulbasaur. Worried, Red ran towards Bulbasaur to see if he was okay. As a warning, Scizor shot a Flash Cannon at Red. He flew towards Bulbasaur, claws crossed.

_Just as every cop is a criminal, and all the sinners' saints! As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer, cause I'm in need of some restraint! _

The Pokémon cut his opponent in an x-like fashion. Blood was dripping from the cuts on Bulbasaur's head. He had wounds all over the place. A small puddle of the red liquid started to form where Red's Pokémon was lying.

_But what's puzzling you is just the nature of my game._

Not caring if he got hurt or not, Red ran to his hurt partner. He looked up; the Pokémon had gone away. Upon examining Bulbasaur, he discovered that his starter was barely breathing. The nice scent the bulb gave off had disappeared. The physical damage was worse than Red expected it to be.

The music had stopped.

Red picked up his Bulbasaur. He ran towards to the busy city street, crying out: ''Please! Someone help me! My Pokémon is hurt! Help! HELP!''

Red kept repeating those words. Some people looked over their shoulders but nobody came to help him. In the middle of the street, Red sank to his knees, crying. Bulbasaur had stopped breathing. Desperate, Red felt his pockets for any potions, food, anything that might help Bulbasaur.

''Bulbasaur… Bulbasaur, wake up… you have to wake up, Bulbasaur, say something…'' Red muttered, shaking the motionless body of his Bulbasaur.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N**

Sad, right? This will be continued, I think you know in what way. Let's do a little quiz.

**Quiz:** What was the song that played during the battle? It is pretty popular. Hint: it's not new ;)

Have a nice day!


End file.
